


I Did Something Terrible

by TheTorturedHero



Series: The FakeAHCrew [1]
Category: Fake AH crew - Fandom, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, M/M, Mostly Gen, Prompt Fic, Slow Build, Slow Burn, With Hints of Ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 08:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTorturedHero/pseuds/TheTorturedHero
Summary: It's been a little over six months since Jeremy has joined the FakeAHCrew.Sometimes things don't go as smoothly as planned.





	I Did Something Terrible

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I did something terrible
> 
> All characters are based off my own interpretation and my own head-cannons, as is the story and setting.  
> The CEO tower building is what I picture as their base. The office floor is separate to their apartment floor, which is just below it. The bunker I see as more their hideout due to it's location.

***

 

They were all a little shaken.

The ride back to the base was a quiet one. The silence hung in the air, uncomfortable but they all needed it. None dare to break the peace as they waited out the flight. Masks were long gone, cast aside the second they had leapt into the chopper and sped away from their almost failed job.

Jack was piloting of course, Geoff sitting up front in the passenger keeping his eyes to his phone only occasionally looking up and out the window at their surroundings. Gavin and Michael were sat opposite each other just behind the front seats, heads cast down to the floor, every so often they'd look across at the others before returning to their position.

Ryan sat with his back to the wall, eyes cast up staring at the ceiling and listening to the thunder of the chopper blades. Jeremy was watching them all, sat opposite Ryan, one hand on the door bar holding on tightly as he always did anytime he ended up in a vehicle that went straight up in the fucking air. 

His eyes flicked between them, the best he could without looking out, and of course down, over the ocean they were currently racing over, watching them as they calmed down and contemplated their almost fate.

It had been bad. Bombs had gone off at the wrong time. Men had been in places they shouldn't have been. Pedestrians sped past in the commotion only adding to the chaos.

It shouldn't have been such a task. It was an easy job. 

In, shoot a few guys, grab a file, and go.

Instead it had ended with panicked yelling and many unnecessary bullets wasted.

It wasn't all bad. There was no need to call in medical attention, no one had been hurt, nothing worse than what a couple of aspirin and some sleep couldn't fix anyway. 

It had just been a mess and it wasn't that they weren't prepared, it was just they didn't see it turning out that way and it had taken them by surprise.

Michael had been the one to call it before it had all kicked off, he and Gavin had taken the lead, scoping out the ground as Ryan and Jeremy watched from a few meters behind.

There had been an alarm. That simple.

Michael had missed one guy and Gavin wasn't fast enough, the others simply couldn't see him in time to pop him as he ran to the switch and sent alarms blaring through the den.

It had just turned into a gun fight after that.

The chopper settled onto the helipad with ease and for once they all waited until the blades stopped before exiting and heading towards the door.

The elevator ride was quiet too, the soft tinny music the only thing filling the air as they rode down to the apartment floor.

They all stepped out one at a time, no pushing or kicking like usual, the flicking or grabbing of hats or twanging of holster straps. 

Jack hit the bar, grabbing herself a glass of deep red wine and as Geoff passed her she handed him back a bottle of water.

Gavin made straight for the couch and collapsed down against most of the cushions. Michael dropped into the armchair opposite and slumped down with a heavy sigh.

Jeremy hit the kitchen, heading to the fridge and grabbing out a bottle of beer. He turned only to meet Ryan practically head on. He startled and Ryan held up a hand in apology before stepping around him and grabbing a diet coke from behind him and walking away.

He watched as Geoff moved to stand behind the couch Gavin was still spread across. Jack joined them and lifted Gavin's ankles to take the seat, Jeremy hopped up on the island counter and Ryan sank into a lean next to him as he cracked open the can.

"Well," Geoff broke the ice, his voice sarcastically cheerful. "that went well I think."

There was a pause. A chuckle. A snort. Then untamed laughter.

"Yeah no shit," Michael chuckled. "Fucking great."

"I almost died!" Gavin exclaimed bringing out another loud laugh from Jack next to him.

"No you didn't. I had your back." Michael countered pointing at him.

"Well it could have gone worse." Geoff snickered and took another drink. Jack was rubbing her eyes and shaking her head as Geoff looked proudly around the room.

Ryan shook his head. "I don't think having my head almost blown off is my definition of 'going well' FYI."

"Yeah same." Jeremy added lifting his beer.

"Well you all lived and we got the codes so be happy." He smirked. "You get paid today fuckers."

Jack groaned and slumped back into the couch, glass of wine sitting nicely against the arm of the chair. Michael grabbed the remote and began flicking through the stations, Gavin squirmed and managed to get himself into a position where he could see as Lazlo's voice rang out through the room.

"You okay?"

"Huh?" Jeremy looked up at the voice from his left and caught eyes with Ryan. "Yeah I'm good."

"You sure? You look... I don't know... Off about something."

Jeremy let out a soft noise and shrugged.

"Yeah well I mean he said it right. We all lived and _I_  didn't fuck it up so, I'm good right?" Ryan gave him a pointed look and he shook his head lightly. "Seriously I'm fine."

He took another long drink from the bottle in his hands before leaning back on the counter top.

"You've been shot at before right?" 

He shot a look at Ryan. "What? Of course I have!  _You've_  shot at me before!"

"Yeah, as a joke."

"As target practice."

"Not with intent!"

"There was intent for sure." He shot back.

"Not intent to kill." Ryan offered back smoothly and Jeremy let out a huff of breath.

"Yeah okay." He took another drink and out the corner of his eye saw Ryan watching him still. "What!?"

"I don't know you just seem... shaken."

"We're all fucking shaken Ryan, did you hear Gavin screaming earlier? I'm surprised I'm not deaf."

"Oi!" The couch cried and Ryan let out a chuckle. 

"No, he's right you were screaming like a bitch." came Jack's reply followed quickly by Michaels giggle. "And flailing too." He added.

"I was not!"

The room lit up with overlapping arguments as the three began taking snide shots at each other. Geoff occasionally chipping in to help fuel the fire from where he had moved to lean on the back of Michael's chair.

"So come on," Ryan's voice cut into his thoughts and Jeremy looked back at him. "What's got to you then?"

Jeremy thought of something quick to fire back but his mind came a blank. He was a little off after everything he would admit. He had been shot at before, he wasn't lying, he'd been in gang wars and bar fights turned loud and he'd sure as shit been hit before too, but this was different.

He'd never been with a crew. Couple of friends yes, but not an actual crew, a team.

He'd seen people go down but he'd never really been rooting for them. He'd always been an 'every man for himself' kind of guy, that's how it was supposed to be. It was easy.

Ryan was still watching him as he sighed and shrugged, looking down at his bottle as he swung his feet idly against the counter.

"I don't know. I guess... I'm not used to worrying about other people?" Jeremy laughed. "Wow that sounded really bad."

Ryan chuckled next to him and shook his head.

"No, I get it."

"I mean, I've watched people's backs you know? I've done the whole 'cover the runner' thing and I've done it well. I'm just not used to being... afraid that they might  _actually_  die." He huffed and took another drink. "I'm not making it any better, am I?"

Ryan raised his arm and gestured at himself. "Hey, one-man army, I get it."

Jeremy laughed. "No not like that, dick. I mean I've never been part of a team, a real crew, a..." he trailed off and looked back to his bottle.

"A Family?"

His head snapped up and Ryan was looking at him with a soft smile, which even behind the face paint was somewhat comforting. Jeremy looked back toward the others, who were still chattering away at each other. Michael now mimicking what looked like machine gun fire before waving his arms around at Gavin who was throwing his arms up in protest. Geoff had his head thrown back with laughter and Jack as pointing at Michael and shaking her head.

Family. Yeah.

"Yeah." Jeremy nodded. "It's been a while since I've had that."

"Well, you're stuck with us now."

Jeremy laughed and nodded, bringing his beer up to finish it before throwing it into the trash, hitting the side before it tumbled in. He watched as the four settled down and went back to the tv, casually throwing insults around about Lazlo and his shitty show.

"I've had worse." He added quietly. He had. He'd had nothing.

"Me too."

He looked over at Ryan who had his eyes fixed on the others as they threw around their insults.

Jeremy watched him for a moment before shuffling into a better position on the counter, his hand now holding the edge.

"Can I ask you something?" He prompted quietly.

"Sure."

"It's personal and you don't have to answer it." Ryan looked at him, eyes casting over his face as if he were trying to read his mind. "You can tell me to fuck off at any point."

Ryan chuckled and nodded. "Okay, noted."

Jeremy paused, thinking of way to word the thoughts in his head without getting his neck snapped.

"Well, you're like me right? You're not used to a crew, people working together, you worked alone right?" Ryan raised a brow.

"That your question?"

"No shut up." Ryan looked too damn proud of himself as Jeremy huffed. "I just... I know how  _I_  started doing this, why I mean. I know what _I lost_ to put me where I was, got me the skills to be here now."

Ryan just watched him, expression neutral.

"I just... I wanna.... I mean..." Ryan huffed out a laugh and Jeremy grumbled at him. "You're not making this easy."

"I wasn't trying to."

"Well please do, throw me a bone here."

"You wanna know why I'm in the crew?"

"No. I wanna know if you're like me." He studied Ryan's face for a moment before adding. "If you lost a lot once?"

Ryan moved away from the counter standing in front of him, Jeremy sat up straighter on the counter, suddenly wishing he hadn't asked although it was Ryan who had said it was okay and so this was his doing though he probably wouldn't be bothered by killing him and now he was going to die because he asked too much and god damn it he didn't need this today.

Ryan studied him for a moment before he glanced back at the crew and then back to face him.

"I had a family." He simply supplied and Jeremy was kind of taken aback.

"Oh.. Wh- I'm sorry. You don't have to-"

"It's okay. I don't talk about it, but no one gets to ask either so." 

Jeremy had never felt fear like what he was now feeling, Ryan was stood not even a foot away, face calm and voice low.

"I'm sorry." He gulped. Ryan smiled. It almost looked sad.

**"I did something terrible."**

Jeremy watched him dare not blinking as Ryan took a step back and walked away towards their designated bedrooms.

He was suddenly very aware of all the air he'd been holding and let out a gasping breath in a rush, hand coming up over his heart. As he felt the panic die down he realized the room was oddly quiet, and as he looked up as he caught his breath he saw all eyes, wide and on him.

Michael was the first to speak.

"Oh my god." 

"I can't believe you asked Ryan about his past." Geoff shook his head in disbelief.

"What?" Jeremy protested.

"Are you kidding?" Jack asked. "Even  _we_  don't know that much about him." She added pointing between her and Geoff.

"What?!" He sputtered out as Geoff shook his head. "You hired the guy!"

"Yeah, Gavin once asked what his favorite childhood memory was and was almost killed."

"Really!?"

"He threw a knife at me!"

"Are you serious!?"

"It hit me! It bloody hurt!"

Jeremy paled.

"…. Am I gunna die?"

Geoff blew out a breath and began walking to the hallway.

"It was nice knowing you buddy."

"Seriously?" Jeremy watched as they all began standing and walking towards their rooms and held his arms up. "Guys, what, no. Really!?"

"When he dies can I have his Xbox?"

"Gavin."

"What? I'll play it in his honor."

"Gavin no!"

"Yeah no, I get his shit, you can ask me if you can borrow it though." Michael chuckled and Jeremy let out a rushed noise.

"You're kidding right? Right!?"

"Yeah see you around buddy." Jack called.

"Night Rimmy Tim." Geoff added before his door clicked shut.

"More like Swimmy Tim."

"What? Gavin that doesn't make sense." Michael huffed out before his door shut.

"Coz of the lead shoes? No?" Another closing door.

Jeremy sat on the counter, arms still raised and eyes wide. He stared out across the painfully silent room and caught sight of the Vagabond mask sitting neatly on the side table just by the door.

"Oh god no."

**Author's Note:**

> As part of a series as is much better for tagging as you go along, subscribe to the series if you wanna see more! Each fic will only be one chapter unless stated otherwise.


End file.
